The Dog and the Werewolf
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Drabbles Sirem. Alguns A.U, outros não. Enjoy  . .


**Tirei isto da comunidade no Live Journal Largeness&Muchnessque é dedicada ao casal****Knave of Hearts/Ilosovic Stayne & Mad Hatter/Tarrant um pode escrever drabbles assim, basta seguir as regras:**

*** Escolha um fandom/casal de sua preferência.**

*** Ligue o Media Player com sua lista de reprodução e coloque em Reprodução aleatória.**

*** Escreva 10 drabbles com as dez músicas aleatórias que tocarem.**

*** Você tem somente o tempo de execução da música para escrever. Quando a música termina você deve parar de escrever, mesmo se o drabble estiver incompleto.**

**E eu tirei isso da Mad Wonka, qualquer um pode escrever assim, então lá fui eu! É meio desesperador, mas ajuda a sentir a música e coordenar o monte de idéias que se tem na cabeça, ou algo assim u.u'**

**Casal: Sirius x Remus (Sirem)**

**N.a: esses personagens não me pertencem, pertencem a J.K Roliwing! Mas como ela os matou e eu tenho meus contatos com Hades de Saint Seiya, aqui estamos! Ksksks (ignorem, plz ¬¬)**

**Bem, a pedidos (ta, um pedido) to aqui de novo com o desafio e minha primeira Sirem! *-* Espero que gostem!**

_**"Espero que apreciem a leitura e que se lembrem de que cada vez que deixam de comentar em uma fic um escritor morre."**_** Aviso da Mad, pensem bem nisso! ksks**

*** Just Dance – Lad****y GaGa**

Sirius estava bebendo de novo, provavelmente levou um fora de alguma garota, pensou Remus ao ver o moreno sentado no chão do Salão Comunal e olhando para as chamas, apesar de achar a perspectiva de ele ser dispensado meio impossível.

- Ei, Remie, veeeeem cá!

É, definitivamente bêbado.

- Sabe eu tenho que estudar e é melhor sub... – ele tentou fugir para o dormitório.

- Não, vem aqui! Você tem que aproveitar a vida, Remie! Nem foi naquele baile que tivemos.- ele se erguera e cambaleara até ele.- Ei, vamos dançar! – falou como se fosse idéia mais obvia a nascer em sua cabeça.

- Dançar? Mas nem tem música e...

- Isso é só detalhe...- ele puxou Remus pela mão e começou a rodá-lo.

Ambos eram desajeitados demais, um por estar bêbado e o outro por ser descordenado mesmo. Assim, nada mais provável do que ambos caírem, por sorte, foi num dos largos sofás da sala.

Sirius ergueu a cabeça do peito de Lupin, assoprando as mechas de seu rosto para vê-lo. O garoto estava corado e olhava fixamente para Sirius, este sorriu de lado e inclinou-se num impulso o beijando. A sala parecia rodar ainda mais enquanto o ato se aprofundava –Remus entreabrira os lábios depois de alguns segundos-, línguas se enlaçando e bocas se explorando. É, dançar era bom.

***Beautiful – Christina Aguilhera.**

Remus sempre tentara esconder suas cicatrizes de quando se transformava. Isso até conhecer Sirius e seus amigos, eles sempre ficaram juntos, apoiando-o quando se transformava. E se alguém o descobria e desprezava-o por isso, Remus sempre podia contar com a proteção e apoio dos amigos.

Ele ainda se lembrava de quando Sirius vira suas cicatrizes pela primeira vez.

- Remus, você está bem? – Sirius aparecera na Casa dos Gritos mais cedo e ele não pode se vestir, tentou se esconder quando o viu, mas foi impedido. – O que foi? Não precisa se envergonhar por estar nu, na verdade você é muito bonito, mas eu sou mais, é claro.- ele emendou no fim, estufando o peito para Remus não notar que ele corara um pouco.

Remus somente sorriu, ficando vermelho com o comentário do outro e depois fingindo reclamar por ele ser tão convencido. Sim, Sirius sempre conseguia lhe animar, não importava quão machucado e marcado estava, sempre seria assim.

_Ou assim ele acreditava._

*** Je N'aime Que Toi – Alex Beaupain**

Agora ele estava com Tonks e ele a amava, era uma mulher maravilhosa, mas os sentimentos nunca seriam os mesmos, quando cruzara aquela ponte entre amizade e amor em direção aos braços de Sirius – e de Tonks também, agora – ele deixara um pedaço de si, de sua capacidade de amar com ele.

E sempre o amaria mais, pois fora dele da forma mais pura, mais inocente -que era possível se tratando de Sirius-, mais plena de todas.

*** Single Ladies – Beyoncé**

Remus fora arrastado _de novo_ para o bar perto da faculdade por James, ele queria tentar –pela milésima vez- algo com Lily. Esta, também era amiga de Lupin, e Potter estava contando com isso para ter alguma chance.

Bufou, vendo-o receber um drink bem na cara, desviou o olhar para um amontoado de garotas dançando e erguendo as mãos para o alto, tentando se exibir, teve um vislumbre de para quem: Sirius Black. Era um dos riquinhos mimados da faculdade, que se preocupava mais com garotas do que com os estudos.

Ele revirou os olhos ao vê-lo sair da rodinha com duas "felizardas" uma em cada braço. Parou quando seu olhar voltou-se... para ele? Sirius Black havia paralisado no caminho e estava secando ele, Remus Lupin, uma traça de livros, meio desengonçado e atrapalhado, e lambendo os lábios com o famoso olhar "vamos nos pegar no canto escuro mais próximo?".

Não, que bobagem. Remus pagou sua bebida e começou a sair, não antes sem conseguir conter um segundo olhar para o moreno. Corou e engoliu em seco ao constatar que sim, Black o olhava, ou comia com os olhos, que seja.

Pôs sua cabeça em ordem e lançou um último olhar para ele, oh não, ele não cairia naquele joguinho de "_seja meu amante essa noite_" e "_amanha eu não sei o seu nome_".

Se Black o queria de verdade, teria que lutar _muito_ para conseguir.

*** See a Little Light – Belinda**

Remus estava horrível, desarrumado e acabado. Fazia uma semana desde que voltaram da luta no ministério, uma semana que perdera Sirius, para sempre.

E ele ainda podia senti-lo, todas as lembranças se misturando em sua cabeça conforme o tempo passava e ele continuava nesse estupor, mal comendo, mal dormindo, mal vivendo. Já não fora suficiente a dor de perder James e Lily? Sirius ir para Azkaban? E agora...

Ele deveria fazer o que agora? Continuar lutando com a ordem ou desitir da vida de vez? Fazia sentido sem Sirius?

Uma brisa brincou com seus cabelos pela janela escura e uma leve claridade tomou o quarto conforme o dia amanhecia. Lembrava-se de quando acordava com Sirius dormindo ao seu lado, ambos nus e machucados da noite em claro depois da lua cheia. E o calor dos raios de sol era como os braços dele o envolvendo quando acordavam depois de uma noite de amor.

Uma de luz ofuscante para Remus tomou o quarto conforme a porta abria e logo ele pode divisar a forma de um jovem moreno.

Sirius, você nunca desistiu, mesmo em Azkaban. Vou continuar por você, por James e Lily, por Harry.

Ele ergueu-se do chão sujo e seguiu em direção a um surpreso Harry.

*******Since U Been Gone – Kelly Clarkson**

Sirius era um mentiroso, cruel e cretino. E ele deixara-se levar, apesar de todos os alertas de sua consciência. E agora o filhinho de mamãe fora para a França se casar com uma herdeira rica de outra família poderosa no ramo tecnológico como a dele, ou algo assim, não importava.

Claro que não, ele estava bem, estava livre daquele malandro que o arrastava para baladas junto com James. É, era isso, quem precisava de Sirius? Ora, quem ele estava querendo enganar? Estava tão deprimido que até no trabalho estava indo mal. Estava a três dias em casa, como um trapo, totalmente sem vida.

Ouviu a campainha e se ergueu a custa, ignorando a pontinha de esperança. O barulho ficou mais insistente e começaram a bater na porta com força. Correu, a abrindo de uma vez.

E o que viu lhe tirou por completo o fôlego.

***Magic – Selena Gomez**

Remus achava que o melhor dia de sua vida fora quando foi para Hogwarts, toda a magia, o encanto de um das mais extraordinárias faculdades do país. E o dia mais feliz, quando fizera amigos lá. Eram totalmente opostos, mas se encaixavam –e se aturavam- perfeitamente, quase como por encanto.

Não, nunca acreditou que algo seria ainda melhor, mas quando ouviu o primeiro "Eu te amo" da boca de Sirius aí sim, foi extraordinária a sensação de felicidade que o tomou.

Foi pura mágica.

*** Super Drive – Gravitation Opening.**

Sim, eles eram como água e óleo, eram super diferentes e não era para dar certo desde o começo. Isso, Sirius era convencido, divertido, malandro e galanteador, enquanto Remus era tímido, meio calado, reservado e sem o menor jeito para namoro.

E parece que foram mesmo essas diferenças que os aproximaram tanto, os uniram e eles se apaixonaram. E _isso_ seria eterno. Ele sorriu, sentindo o vento lhe bagunçar os fios castanhos e levar uma das pétalas das rosas que deixara no túmulo simbólico -pois estava vazio, não havia corpo- para longe. E _isso_ excederia o tempo.

***Because of You –Kelly Clarkson**

Teddy sorriu tristemente, vendo sua avó, Andrômeda, sair do seu quarto. Ela acabara de contar toda a historia de seu pai, de como ele lutara e de como era apaixonado pelo melhor amigo e sua filha, Tonks, a melhor amiga. Todos os cochichos e falsas historias horríveis que ouvira sobre seu pai quando era mais novo agora desapareciam e ele se sentia mais livre, mais leve.

Ele agora não precisava mais temer nada, por que ele tinha orgulho de seu pai, mais ainda agora e ninguém poderia tentar convence-lo do contrario para magoá-lo. Por causa de seu pai ele era mais forte agora.

*******Don't Phunk with my heart – Black Eyed Peas.**

Ele era a alma da festa, aonde ia tinha confusão, dança, bebidas e muitas mulheres. E agora nada, ele não conseguia mais festejar, agarrar a garota mais bonita que achasse. E parecia que Lily estava certa, tinha haver com aquele garoto que ele vira numa festa da faculdade uma vez.

Lily os apresentara e logo eles passaram a conversar –leia-se discutir e debater-, tinha opiniões divergentes, fazer o quê? E aos poucos cada um desfez a primeira impressão que naturalmente passavam, eles se conheceram. E logo Sirius se percebeu abrindo o coração e alma para ele, deixando-o entrar e tomar tudo.

Droga! Ele estava apaixonado, e estava completamente desanimado, Remus o deixara assim. Brincara com seu coração com aquele jeito inocente e tímido, olhos dourados e cabelo macio.

Ah mas isso não ficaria assim! Quem ele pensava que era para deixar Sirius Black assim? Ninguém brincava com o coração dele daquele jeito!

Ergueu-se do sofá e se arrumou para aula, ia conquistar Remus ou não se chamava Sirius Black.


End file.
